My Knight: Fire or Ice?
by A-ccentric
Summary: One Shot! A tragic, romantic twist to your everyday fairy tale when a princess encounters a knight of ice and a dragon of fire. 'Love is not just a single flower that blooms, but an entire garden'. -NaLu- & -GraLu- -Complete-
1. Fire or Ice?

**I'm not normally one to do one shots. But I just ended up writing this on a whim. I still tried hard on it for you guys. It's short, I know, but you should still read it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. 3**

* * *

**My Knight: Fire or Ice?**

Chapter 1: Fire or Ice?

That night was spent with hounding nightmares of reality. The obsessive evil beast they called 'Lisanna' stalked her through the night until she was wrapped between her keen claws and she slashed at her fair skin.

However, the valiant knight, Sir Gray of the Ice kingdom, came to her rescue. One knight v.s. An Army. They guarded their treasure with their lives, risking all to keep the leading monster happy with her possession. But with his shimmering silver sword he slayed the evil, merciless beast with all the strength he could muster. Thousands of evil henchmen were defeated by one man, with strength and will power.

After the beast was slain and as thousands laid upon the ground he ran to the tower where she waited. The knight scoured the castle. In every room in every tower on every floor, he searched.

Finally, he came to the tallest tower. Outside the highest room, his gauntlet rested on the iron door handle. With a gentle push, it creaked open.

Ragged cotton clothes were torn and ripped as they dance in the cool breeze, dangling from her thin pale skin. Blonde, flowing hair brushed her back, brown eyes watched in solitude and a soft, line rested on her thin, pink lips. Red lines scathed her thin, body.

Besotted by her beauty, he dropped to his knee, slipping his hand around hers. With soft words, he pleaded to take her away. Before she replied, she reqesed that he removed his helmet. Bediantly, the knight slipped the metal helmet from off his shoulders. Black hair rustled in the fresh breeze, dark eyes watched her with a cool admiration and warmth, pale skin was smudged with dirt, blood and bruises. The princess smiled with a beautiful, heart stopping turn of her lips. She was an angel and the most rare jewel the knight had ever come across. The knight brought the girl back to the kingdom of ice. "Be mine," the Knight requested, holding her hand on a starry knight. The girl dressed in the gentlest pink dress with her golden hair falling down her back, accepted. As it turned out, the girl rescued from the tower was the princess of the star kingdom, Princess Lucy. And the knight who had rescued her was actually the prince of the Ice kingdom.

Many more fights were fought as monsters tried to lay their hands on the beauty of the Ice-star continent. She was even thought of as the most beautiful thing in the world. The prince kept his vow and protected his love for the rest of her life.

The prince and the princess would become king and queen of the unified Ice-Star kingdom.

But before that could happen on one fateful day in the kingdom a terrifying ,fire-breathing, red dragon descended upon the kingdom. It snatched the princess and locked her into a tower. The prince searched for his beloved, scowering the world. He would ran to the ends of the earthland, fought the strongest beasts and killed a thousand creatures looking for her.

While she was in the tower the princess began to learn about the dragon. How he had fell under the curse of an evil witch. The princess felt for the dragon as he cared and protected her with his life. The dragon showed her the strength in her heart. He showed her she wasn't just a pretty ornament to be looked at. The princess began to care for the dragon.

After traveling the world, the knight came to a forest. No-one had ever passed through it. It was too thick, covered in thorns and said to be possesed by the ghost of a fire breathing dragon. The knight eventually found the princess in a tall tower surrounded by lush green grass and the most beautiful wild flowers.

The dragon confronted the knight that had wandered to his most precious place where he kept what he cherished the most. Determined to guard his princess, the dragon fought the threatening knight. The battle was legendary. Fire exploding over the knights silver armor and a strong sword cutting through the scales of the dragon.

The princess watched the two fight with great fright from her tall tower. Many knights had came and tried to slay her dragon before. Everyone had been defeated. The dragon showed mercy to everyone and let them escape. The dragons heart was too kind to let a life be taken by his own claws.

Suddenly, she noticed the seal on the knights shield out of the corner of her eye. It was the seal of the Ice kingdom. It was him; her valiant knight. She escaped the tower. The battle was taking it's course. Sir Gray was defeating the dragon. Several slashes ran down the dragons scales, letting a red liquid trickle out in pints.

The princess watched with despair. Her valient knight was the strongest knight in the world. He had killed a thousand beasts. A dragon would be no problem for him. The princess couldn't bare to see the dragon die.

In desperation she ran in between the two. Both seized their attacks. The knight dropped his helmet. "My beloved Princess!" He called out! "I will save you from this monster, come here to me." He proclaimed, holding out that guantlet that always seemed so kind to her. But with his words in her ears, it looked as cold as ice.

"No." She whispered with a heart aching pang.

"No?" The knight was confused. His beloved princess wouldn't let him defeat the beast that took her from him. His grip tightening around the hilt of his strong silver blade.

"I will not let you destroy him!" She cried, her brown eyes glaring at her loved prince with despair.

"_him?_ He's a evil dragon! Let me destroy this beast." He demanded. His dark, disbelieving eyes told her exactly what he was thinking. He thought she was crazy. Maybe she was.

"No, I won't let you, he's not a beast." Lucy raised her arms in front of the dragon in a deceleration of defiance.

"MOVE!" He yelled. The knight was certain that the princess has been put under his evil spell. A defense spell of some sort, cast to make her protect him with her life. The dragon was growling in pain. Ignoring the searing pain and his bleeding wounds, he managed to get up out of the way. With a gentle claw he softly pushed the princess aside.

"I will not harm your knight. Princess, you may go with him if you wish." He spoke softly, bowing his head. His dark onyx eyes watched her with sadness and content. Soft, gentle tears trickled down her fair cheeks.

The faithful beast would let her go with her knight, even after all he had done to protect her "I know he is best for you; I believe he will protect you." The knight saw a chance to defeat the beast. He was distracted by the princess, leaving him wide open. Launching into a sprint, he closed the distance and lunged. The sharp metal dove towards the dragons heart. It missed.

Instead, the metal drove through her pale, weak chest. Through her heart. She had jumped in front of the dragon. She had stopped his sword. The knight quickly pulled the sword out, dropping it out of his shaking hands. It fell silently on the bed of red grass.

"Princess!" He wailed. The princess stood her ground. Blood poured from her chest, staining her white, floating dress red. She stood, her legs shaking, determined to stand between them.

But her body grew weaker. She was fading. But, she still needed to stop him. She won't let her knight kill her dragon. She dropped to her knees. T

he knight leaped to her side, but she pushed him away.

"I will not let you destroy him."

"Why princess? Why did you do this?"

"Because...because..." the princess rasped, blood trickling from her soft lips. "I love him!" She exclaimed in her dying breath. A smile light her face. As she looked up the body of the dragon has began to glow. The dragon let out one final roar before his body began to change. From a evil beast to his original form. To show the _man_ who she loved. She saw him finally. His spiky pink hair fell bounced at random angles, dark onyx eyes were full of warmth and a tan strong body supported him as he stood.. She fell backwards, to the ground. Her pink-haired man caught the beautiful princess in his strong, warm arms. The princess looked deep into the heart of the man through the eyes of darkness.

"Luce..." the man whispered in sorrow. Her finger was placed gently across his lips. Tears ran down the man's face and landed on the pure white skin of the princess's cheeks.

"Do not cry for me. I would give my life over and over again to save you. Don't think of this as our final meeting; I will see the both of you again. Love do not break or shatter. For every time, it hurts it's able to grow stronger. I love you both. For you are the knight that saved my life over and over again. And you are the Dragon that kept me safe. For you are Sir Gray, prince of the Ice kingdom and ...Sir Natsu, _prince _of the fire kingdom. " Natsu blinked in surprise. '_She figured out my name and who I am_.' he thought. "I will see you again. So until then,...Goodbye." She whispered. Lucy simply smiled at her dragon. Then her eyes fell shut and she slipped into a slumber, one that she'd never wake up from again. But unlike her, the love they shared will live forever. And that is something she will never forget.

* * *

**Hehe, you guys probably want to kill me because I haven't written anything in ages. I've been planning to try finish all of my stories that are in progress I just haven't been in the right mood recently and I've been working on my own book series. If I'm not in the mood my writing comes out really bad -.- But I will try to finish them over these holidays at some point.**

* * *

**If you liked 'My Knight: Fire or Ice?' try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and recommend to others.**

**-A-ccentric**


	2. I Love

"The end." The final pages turned and closed between the old leather cover. Lucy's small hands soothed over the rough back of the large book, looking down with a gentle smile.

"That was amazing Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed, leaning over the long, wooden table.

"I thought the ending was a bit sad..." Romeo muttered beside the excited air slayer.

"No. It was the perfect, romantic ending." Erza whispered softly, smothering a tear from rolling down her cheek.

"More like a tragedy." Gray grumbled –fully dress. His eyes set on the distant end of the guild. Evening light trickled through the window as the sun began to set on the autumn day. A soften look on his face made him seem a little solitude. Lucy looked his way with a gentle smile. Dark eyes flickered her way. They locked in an instant of contact. Quickly, the dark eyes darted back to his window. Lucy let hers float around his cool features, lit by the cool evening sky, peeking through the window. A small flicker of her heart leapt in her chest. But just as it came, it slipped away quickly. It left her only with a small glimmer of longing.

"I liked the Ice prince!" Juvia announced with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"I wish the princess didn't die." Lisanna whispered softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Me too." Levy agreed, sniffling a cold nose.

"It was a fine story, Lucy. Right Gajeel?" Lily nodded, turning to the iron slayer.

"Y- Yeah." Gajeel coughed with a horse voice, quickly turning his head. As Lily exchanged looks with the bookworm, they both let a stifled laughter be hidden behind their large grins.

"He was definitely crying." Happy giggled. "huh, Natsu?" the blue feline nudged the dragon slayer.

"Uh-hmm." Natsu remotely replied. As a matter of fact, Natsu was oddly quiet. Lucy let a curious glance slip his way. The pink-haired boy looked down at his hands –which were thumbing nervously under the table. His soft pink hair swayed in the gentle draft, floating around his dark onyx eyes. A thin, caring smile stroked Lucy's lips, a shy, pink blush flickered on her cheeks and a deep, loving glance came from her chocolate-brown eyes. Then she sighed, and it was gone. Lucy gently set the dusty book on the table and rose.

"Bye, everyone." Lucy said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and folded her green jacket over her arm.

"See you Lucy." Everyone replied as the girl strode out the guild.

Dark, onyx eyes traced the floor, following after her footsteps. They caught up to her back as she headed for the doorway. Lucy brought a deep breath in, letting the autumn breeze fill her lungs. After a second, she let a long sigh escape. The golden sung rimmed around her shadowed silhouette generously as it leaked through the doorway. Just like an angel.

"Hey," Wendy called. "I found something." Everyone's eyes turned back to the small girl. In her hand she held a beautiful red flower. It's gentle red petals rustled in the breeze, burning a fierce red under the burning orange rays of light, gliding onto the table.

"It's a Chrysanthemum." Mira explained from behind the group. "It means 'I love' in the flower language."

Wendy turned back to the last pages of the book, watching them spill open on the table. "There was some writing on the last page." Wendy quickly muttered, anxiously flittering through the book to find the one. One the last page there was a single name written in black letters. The world slowed as both boy's eyes turned to the doorway. Golden light poured through the open, empty doorway.

She was gone.

"_I love..._"

* * *

**I thought I'd just add this to the end of the story just to twist things a little more around. I hope you liked it. ;)**

* * *

**If you liked 'My Knight: Fire or Ice?' try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and recommend to others.**

**-A-ccentric**


End file.
